Little Lion Cub
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Conrad got turned into a Human equivalent six-year-old while protecting Yuri and Wolfram. Not many people know him at that age; and through innocence, he opens several eyes of the people around him. Gomen Minna for taking so long to update...
1. Encounter in the Forest

Little Lion Cub- _Conrad got turned into a Human equivalent six-year-old while protecting Yuri and Wolfram. Not many people know him at that age; and through innocence, he opens several eyes of the people around him_

Chapter 1: Encounter in the Forest

"According to mother, Conrad was so kawaii when he was little," Wolfram was saying. When Yuri discovered there were no childhood pictures of the three brothers, he accidentally wondered aloud what Conrad looked like as a kid and Wolfram provided the answer. It was not an accurate description, but that did not stop Yuri from admiring the man who was his Godfather. Conrad the brave, confident, quiet and, above all, a perfect lion in the sun.

They were investigating a forest this day which rumours have erupted from lately. A witch was living within the ruins and, as usual, Yuri was eager to look into the rumour – much to his fiancé's and godfather's chagrin. They were hoping to keep it a secret. It was not easy protecting a Maoh who was a constant magnet for trouble.

Though Yuri was with them, Wolfram was more worried about the area. A sixth sense told him he ought to watch Conrad's safety rather than Yuri's. With that feeling in mind, Wolfram did not like the look of this place. In attempt to keep the King from worrying, Wolfram tried to distract him with going ons of the rest of Shin Makoku but failed because, after a while, Yuri was getting the same uncomfortable feeling.

Then the horses became uneasy. It was quiet... too quiet...

A movement caught Yuri's eye. It was still enough that even he could see things. As if by instinct, plus the fact he had been around Conrad and Wolfram long enough, he went for Morgif whom he hushed. Morgif, noticing the serious situation, quietened at once.

"W-Wolf...?" Yuri called, "Conrad?"

"I feel it too," Wolfram answered, unsheathing his sword.

"So we meet again, Julia," a voice exclaimed. There was a pause as Conrad brought Bain closer to Yuri, "Iie, I should say Maoh Heika."

Wolfram looked around desperately before remembering what Julia had taught him years ago.

_"Among the advantages of being blind is that I am able to see with my heart..."_

_"How do you mean by that Julia-sensei?" asked a young Wolfram. Light blue eyes seemed to regard him for a moment before she smiled and said, __"Close your eyes..."_

_Though he was confused the blond prince obeyed his teacher and closed his eyes. "Now, focus..." said Julia quietly._

_Through the darkness, Wolfram saw nothing but he did feel and hear things. The light flaps of birds' wings, and heavy ones of the Kohi. Then slight movements of Julia moving... moving..._

_"Where am I now?" his teacher called._

_"To my left," said Wolfram._

_"Correct."_

Calmly Wolfram closed his eyes and had his sword at ready.

_Focus_, he said to himself, _focus..._

He could feel Yuri being tense and slightly frightened, not that Wolfram blamed him. The horses were clearly afraid too. Something seemed to scream 'DANGER!' Wolfram knew Conrad sensed it too. Wolfram whirled around. The aura was all too familiar... "You!" Wolfram yelled.

"My, my her little Lapdog!" the voice cackled.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" Wolfram yelled building up his fire Maryoku. Yuri looked curoiusly at the witch. She had blood red eyes that seemed to pierce through a soul, if he didn't know any better he probably would have mistaken her for a snake.

"You leave Yuri alone!" Wolfram yelled, building up more of his fire element before a strong gust of wind blew him threw the trees.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuri called as Conrad stood before him.

"So we meet again then," his Godfather growled.

"None of that now," she crooned, "I am just here for my revenge..."

"You will have to kill me before you can _even_ touch them," said a voice behind her. Yuri looked to find his Godfather gone and was standing right behind her. How Conrad was able to move so fast, Yuri probably would never know - but then, Yuri didn't even know half of who Conrad was.

Instead of being frightened, the Witch smiled menacingly and said, "And leave him unprotected?" Leaves swirled around Yuri. A circle formed underneath him. Two words registered Yuri's mind. _U__h. Oh!_

He knew that circle from the Forbidden Magic texts Gunter taught him from. It was a Time Reduction curse, it was said whoever fell in it will either disappear or appear at least eighty years younger. Yuri tried to move away, but his legs would not budge. Just as he closed his eyes and resigned to fate, he felt himself pushed away from the circle. He felt his body hit a tree trunk. Yuri opened his eyes to see Conrad's calm face before it disappeared in the cloud of white.

"CONRAAAAD!"

Anger and sadness surging within him, Yuri turned into the Maoh and said, "You intend to send us back to the age when we had not existed, and involve the life of an innocent man!" Water dragons were released from his hands then as he shouted, "JUSTICE BE DONE!"

The Witch just laughed and sent bolts of lightning from her hands to the water dragons. Needless to say Yuri would have been electricuted had not the dragons doged them while trying to get to the woman.

"Yuri!" Wolfram called as he ran to his side. His green eyes widening when he saw what Conrad had done.

"You have yet to defeat me Maoh," she cackled, "I can assure you." With that she disappeare, her cackle echoing within the forest.

Eventually, Yuri calmed down. His knees buckled. Wolfram caught him before he fell to the ground. "Wolfram..." Yuri murmured. Wolfram did not say anything, instead he hoisted the double black and led him back to the circle where Conrad had sacrificed himself.

Supporting his fiancé, Wolfram walked slowly over to the circle of clouds. They could almost make out the Conrad's sword of Life along side his uniform. What they did not expect to find was a mop of dark brown hair.

"HIYEEEE?" they both exclaimed.

Sleeping peacefully amongst the limp brown uniform was a boy likely no older than seven.

"C-C-Conrad?" Yuri whispered standing a little straighter.


	2. Question and Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

"_C-C-Conrad?" Yuri whispered standing a little straighter._

"Is this him?" Wolfram asked quietly as he bent down and gently brushed strands of dark hair away from the closed eyes. One look at the calm sleeping face was enough to convince them both that the boy was Conrad.

Wolfram nearly fainted, relief and surprise shining in his green eyes.

"This is not the time to be surprised," Yuri muttered, helping the blond up. Wolfram knew he was right. Even if the boy looked healthy, they would not know until Gisela checked him. Neither was looking forward to the family back home or even explain to Conrad how he turned back into a kid – providing he retains his adult memories. If he has only his childhood memories... Yuri did not even want to think of how to explain that one.

"Don't blame yourself," Wolfram murmured as he watched Yuri pick the boy up gently, "he's pulled through before and he can do it again."

"You mean he faced this kind of disaster?" Yuri asked. Wolfram stood in silence, his eyes distant. "Remember when I told you about Luttenberg?" The Maoh nodded. Wolfram hesitated for a moment before explaining, "That wasn't the first time he nearly died."

Now Yuri had questions. "All right Wolfram," he demanded, "I want answers and I want them NOW!" Wolfram had expected this and did not even blink. Yuri's black eyes became slits again and the blond knew that it was a sign that Yuri was very near to turning Maoh. "Who was that Witch?" Yuri spilled forth, "How did she know you? And how did she know Conrad and Julia?"

"She's an old enemy of our ancestors who has a grudge," Wolfram explained, brushing a tired had through his blond hair, "Conrad protected me from her once and nearly died; Julia and I–"

"Whoa! Back up!" Yuri interrupted, "Conrad nearly died protecting you and you hated him?"

"In my defence, I only found out recently when the rumours of the Time Witch residing in this forest began," Wolfram snarled, "I'll explain more to you on the way back; and I'm pretty sure you know why she referred to you as Julia."

Yuri nodded. "I'll hold him, you can lead the horses."

There was a rustle of leaves then. "Yuri," said Wolfram quietly. Yuri nodded, and tightened his hold the boy protectively as Wolfram unsheathed his sword. A mop of red hair came into view as Wolfram braced himself for an attack.

"I come in peace, your Excellency," a familiar voice joked.

"I'm just glad it's you," the blond muttered sheathing his sword as the spy made his appearance. "I found some evi-" the spy began before noticing the bundle in Yuri's arms, "Did I miss something weird?"

Yuri went beet red. "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Botchan," he laughed, "what makes you think I was thinking that?"

"There was this woman-" Yuri started.

"The Time Witch," Wolfram cut in, bringing the horses over, "She tried to make Yuri disappear."

"Didn't you and Julia-sama finish her off?" Yosak asked. In anger, Wolfram incinerated about five nearby trees, somewhat startling the horses. Yuri used his body to protect the little boy from the heat, reprimanding the blond crossly to warn him next time.

Yosak blinked. "Okaaaay...? New question: should we report to Gwendal?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the spy. "Does it look like we have a choice?"

"Point."

* * *

The report did not go well.

Gunter stood almost silent in shock. Not only the King had been in danger, now Conrart is injured again – if injured could be a word to describe being de-aged that is.

Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose to hold back a migraine. He knew nothing good would come out Yuri's accompanying Conrad and Wolfram earlier that day but this was far worse than he though. "Let me get this straight," he muttered, "You went to investigate the rumour of Akuma. Whom you had fought alongside Julia before..."

"Yes, sir," said Wolfram. Yosak winced. Whenever Wolfram referred to Gwendal as 'sir', the situation was usually serious – _very serious_. They only arrived back to Covenant Castle just half an hour before. They brought Conrad to Gisela, Wolfram and Yuri refused to receive any treatment until they know that the boy is in perfect health

"Didn't you and Julia eliminate her?"

"Julia-sensei and I thought we did," said Wolfram seriously, pinching his chin in thought, "I'll have to investigate the burning sight." Gwendal nodded. "And when you came out of the trees..."

"Conrart was already in the circle and Yuri was fighting Akuma," Wolfram answered. Gwendal then looked towards Yuri, allowing him to speak his side of the story. Black eyes remained worried and angry as he tried to explain... "Something weird happened," was all he managed.

Gwendal hated it when people were not specific, but this was Yuri who is still a Maoh-in-training, an even less swordsman; a good ruler, no doubt, but one unaffected by war or death. The only time the boy ever encountered death was when they all had thought Conrad had died and his arm sliced off. Gwendal mentally shuddered, feeling a punch in his stomach. That was one episode he never wanted to repeat in his life. Everyone, especially Conrad, was scarred by the incident.

He allowed his blue eyes to look neutral as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"While Conrad was fighting Akuma, he was there right beside me one moment, then he was pointing a sword behind her," Yuri explained, he raised his voice then, "Now is someone going to tell me what the HELL is going on? Why does she know Wolfram, Julia and Conrad? Conrad is the greatest swordsman of Shin Makoku but even he can't reach that speed!"

Gwendal looked into the angry and worried black eyes of his king. He had a feeling of what Yuri was thinking at that moment and did not blame him. Gwendal could tell the King had never really forgiven himself for putting someone dear to him in danger. Now, Conrad could have died and turned back into a child. A dark grey eyebrow twitched in realisation. "You're telling me that Conrart was right in front of you one second and behind Akuma the next?"

"Yes..."

Gwendal could a feel headache forming. "So it happened..."

Yuri's fuse blew. "What happened? Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"Heika, please try to-" Gunter finally voiced but Gwendal had enough of Yuri's behaviour.

"Shibuya Yuri, calm down!" Gwendal snapped. Yuri just glared at him but sat back down. Wolfram almost gave a sigh of relief. Yuri was normally not this angry, not even with Saralegui, but it was disturbing and sad to have the King acting this way because it was not Yuri. All Wolfram could tell was that Yuri was reliving a nightmare from when Conrad was thought to have sacrificed his life and the only thing they had left of him was his arm.

"To explain that properly..." Gwendal continued, "You know half-Human Mazokus don't have Maryoku right?"

"Your point?" Yuri asked, clearly still impatient.

"Wolfram," Gwendal voiced. The blond nodded. Yuri had to blink when Wolfram's voice called from behind him, "Convinced?" Yuri looked behind him then where Wolfram was standing, which was right in front of Gwendal. He did not even notice the blond moving.

"What Conrart used was a time warp technique," Gwendal told him then, "The only person who is able to use it currently is Wolfram." "It's been handed down to the three of us from our grandfather, Conrart Von Spitzberg," Wolfram panted, "The reason we almost never use is because it would create suspicion; not to mention war." He caught himself as his knees buckled slightly, "And very, _very_, dangerous."

"How was Conrart able to use it?" Gunter asked, speaking for the first time.

"He was able to use it only once before just as Akuma hit an exorcising spell directly at his heart," Gwendal explained, "that was how he nearly died."

"The reason..." Wolfram panted catching his breath, "he nearly died that time was because Akuma thought I was the perfect time warp vessel..." black eyes stared into his green, "There was a legend which claimed that a Fire Element user of Royal birth can be used as a sacrifice; a sacrifice for the ability to travel to the past or the future. Akuma was bitterly jealous of Hahaue for being chosen the Maoh of Shin Makoku. She had thought the power of the Soushu would grant her that wish. Fortunately, no one knew who the four keys were, so she chose time travel to before Shinou Heika won against Soushu. She needed someone young enough to be taken back in time to the extent they were never born.

"From what Aniiue told me, Akuma attacked us in broad daylight while Conrad took me outside to see the sun, our nanny had arranged a picnic...

_Young Conrart was walking in the garden with baby Wolfram in his arms. He just had permission from his mother to spend the afternoon with the baby in the garden with their nanny. Everything had been planned. Gwendal made certain to keep an on his brothers even if the nanny was in the area._

"_Lookie, lookie Pup..." he could almost imagine Conrart murmuring gently, showing the baby a butterfly near the flowers._

Wolfram stopped there and looked towards Gwendal. The eldest brother exhaled slowly. "Next thing I knew," Gwendal continued, "there was a commotion in the garden."

_Gwendal heard a scream from the garden. "Run Conrart, run!" the nanny yelled, "take Wolfram and run!"_

"By the time I got there," Gwendal finished, "Conrad was already down and Akuma nearly had a hold on Wolfram," he laid a hand over his forehead with deep regret, "Annalisa, the nanny, was killed. When Conrart found out, he never really forgave himself. The only thing I am grateful for is he saw little reason to seek revenge."

"So how did Julia get involved in this?"

"Akuma was still aiming for me even as I grew up," Wolfram answered, "though she could not see, Julia knew about poisons as much as she knew about healing. Everyone was just trying to get me prepared. We were in the pasture in the Von Wincott lands, concentrating on Maryoku when she appeared..." He shuddered at the memory and paled, as if he was about to vomit.

He gulped then. "I vomited then, it was the first time I killed."

He paused for a moment. "Conrart was not supposed to use it again."

"Why?"

Gwendal growled exasperatingly. "Because that idiot would have died within minutes, that's why he pushed you away from the circle, to rewind his clock."

Yuri nodded in understanding. "So in a certain way he saved himself?"

"More like giving himself more time," said the familiar voice of the Royal Healer as she allowed herself in.

"How is he?" everyone in the room asked.

Gisela sighed, counting off her list of observations upon examining the little boy Yuri had handed to her. "His condition is more or less healthy, but his internal organs seem to have taken quite a beating though there are no evidences of them on his skin. His heart is overworked and bone structure is compressed to the extent that it should have been crushed. If he stays like that, he'll die."

"How long does he have?"

"One month," Gisela answered.

"One month?" said Yuri, worried, "What do you mean?"

"As Gisela said before, he gave himself more time," Gwendal said, "he may look healthy now but his health is for the moment like a rock by the ocean, everyday a bit of his strength will ebb away. We won't be able to get him back until his last day here."

"That's not enough time," Yuri protested.

"One month is all we have."

Wolfram looked at Yuri seriously then. "In other words we have to trust ourselves to bring Conrad back just as you would have. But..." he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, "we have to be extra careful about this."

Yuri got the hint immediately. "I have to go back to Earth sometime soon anyway," he said, "Bob or Jose might know what to do." A sudden thought came to him then, "What if he wakes up with only his childhood memories? He won't recognise anyone of us."

"You can leave that to me, Heika," Gunter volunteered.

"Gunter?"

"How are you going to do that?" Gwendal asked carefully. This _was_ Conrad they were talking about, the stern advisor still remembered what Conrad was like at that age. He was not certain if he could live through that again, particular since _Conrart_ would not recognise him.

"If you remember, Gwendal," said Gunter, "I'm Conrart's Shadow-father."

Gwendal's frown eased slightly. "That does make things easier."

"Shadow-father?" Yuri asked, quite lost, "What's that?"

"It's an old Mazoku child fantasy," Wolfram explained, "Shadow-fathers and -mothers are said to have same bodies and souls in different dimensions, for example if I were Greta's Shadow-father, were she to ever travel to Earth on her own there is a great likelihood that I could have the same body I have now." He paused for a moment. "Not to mention Gunter raised a daughter on his own."

The door opened then.

"Hahaue?" came a clear voice.

A/N: Really sorry for the late update. Been having problems finishing stories recently, but all th same, enjoy! :-)


	3. Connie

Chapter 3: Connie

The last thing he heard was Wolfram crying and Annalisa screaming before darkness enveloped him. He never felt the ground. In this void, he felt cold. The fog did not help either. He felt himself sitting on his knees. He could barely keep his eyes open and he could not move. Where was his baby brother? Where was his Nanny? Where was the sun?

Was this void death somehow?

A dark image appeared before him and knelt before him. Somehow he knew this dark stranger. The stranger seemed to be speaking to him, but he could not hear. A hand gently covered his eyes. The darkness started to disappear; he felt afraid.

A gentle voice accompanied the hand. "_Awake, little one..._" it said, "_you are worrying your loved ones..._"

_Loved ones?_

Conrart woke up and looked blearily around, his chest hurt. He found himself in a room which looked a lot like the infirmary of Covenant Castle. The Voice said something about worrying his loved ones. Conrart wondered if the Voice meant his mother and brothers. Then he remembered...

"_Run, Conrart! Run!" Annalisa's voice rang as he ran with Wolfram crying in his arms. He heard Annalisa scream and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Trying to dodge the lightning the Witch was sending after him. Where was Aniiue?_

"_Goodnight, sweet prince!" he heard a voice cackle._

_The last thing he heard was his brother crying and his mother screaming. "CONRAAAART!"_

The Queen must be worried. Conrart hated worrying his mother. He looked towards the window; the sun was setting. Knowing Lady Celi, she would be in the meeting room right now with Aniiue and Gunter-sama. He would have changed his clothes, but he was neither in his bedroom nor did he want to put in some time to go there. He had to show his mother and older brother he was all right.

Conrart tried to stand. His head spun slightly. He held on to the bed until the dizziness disappeared and slowly made his way to the meeting room. The castle hallways were lit. The floor was cold though. He would have put on slippers if he knew where they were. The nightclothes he had on did not feel like his own either.

There were voices inside. Knowing his mother never minded him coming in, he opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Hahaue?" he called quietly. He saw a head of golden hair. The problem was, the owner of the golden hair was not his mother. He recognised none of the strangers.

"You- You're not Hahaue!" he yelped.

There was even a man, a Soukoku, sitting where his mother should be seated! And a man in Gwendal's place!

Where was his mother? His brothers?

"Conrart," said a calm voice, "There's nothing to fear here." Though it was older, Conrart had heard that voice too many times to mistake it. "Gunter-sama!" he exclaimed running towards the royal advisor. Gunter brought the boy into his arms.

"It's all right, Conrart," Gunter soothed, patting the boy's back, "You're in safe hands."

"Where's Hahaue? Aniiue? Wolfram?" asked Conrart, trying very hard not to cry, "That scary lady didn't kill them did she? I promised Hahaue I would protect Wolfram!"

"We'll explain everything in due time," Gunter soothed, "You should be getting some sleep. I'm sure they are safe..."

"But..."

"Conrart, please trust me," said Gunter gently. Conrart lowered his brown eyes, which Gunter sadly noticed were filled with tears.

"It was scary..." he whispered, "I was too scared to protect Annalisa... Is she okay–?" before he could continue, pain erupted through his chest. He clung to Gunter, crying.

"Here..." said Gisela, rushing over and giving him a calming drought, "drink this... it will soothe the pain."

Conrart drank the medicine without protest. "I'll take him back," Gunter told everyone in the room, the little boy clutching his clothes in fear. Yuri nodded, allowing the advisor to take care of the scared little boy.

"Gisela, if you please…" Gwendal asked. Gisela nodded and followed her father out.

"Gwendal..." said Yuri, "Did Conrad faced those prejudice from that age...?" Gwendal's fists tightened remembering some of the days when children from other noble families teased and cursed Conrart mercilessly.

"_Filthy half-breed!"_

"_You don't deserve to be called Mazoku!"_

Gwendal could still hear Conrad yelling tearfully, "Yamero! Yamero! YAMERO!" Gunter and Anissina were not always around. The taunts became more spiteful after Dan Hiri died. Conrad had never recovered from Annalisa's death, even though he had been assured that he had done the right thing by listening to her and getting Wolfram to safety.

The stern advisor was silent for a moment before replying, "Long before Wolfram was born."

Yuri had his fists at a death grip. "Then," he said sternly, "we better make sure it does not happen this time."

* * *

Gunter brought the little boy into one of the smaller guestrooms near his own. Gisela had prepared more medicine. He explained what was going on, that he was in an alternate world which was similar to the one he came from but with different lives and faces.

"Does that blond man have the same soul as my mother?" Conrart asked.

"Actually," Gunter chuckled, "he has the same soul as your younger brother."

"Eh?" Conrart questioned. He wanted to ask more but the world was spinning.

"Take it easy, Conrart," Gunter assured him, "go to sleep..." Conrart had plenty of questions in regard to the strangers in the room including the gentle green haired Healer he had never seen before but the pain in his chest had spread throughout his body and made him feel weaker than he felt minutes before and his feet were cold. Although Gunter had assured him that there was nothing to fear, Conrart could not sleep. He kept wondering if Stoffel was right– _"Don't be afraid..." said a soft voice. Conrart opened his eyes, his fear rose. He was not in the same room as Gunter anymore; instead, he was in an endless dark plane. Shining white mist surrounded him._

_He remembered Gwendal telling him to not cry in these situations, there would be time to cry afterwards._

"_Who-who are you?" asked Conrart. This man looked just like his father, but there was something about his eyes and his jaw line that reminded him greatly of his mother._

_Brown eyes softened, "Someone you will know once you turn ninety-six."_

"_You can call me Conrad for now," the figure told him, "You could say I'm somewhat a part of you…" the figure held his hand up before the little boy could ask any more questions, "I know this is all confusing right now but you are ill, you need to sleep."_

_The little boy only nodded, thinking back on the worry he had caused everyone earlier. "When will I see you again?"_

_The figure seemed to be smiling. "Whenever you need to see me," he said, "Just close your eyes and call out to me, and I will be there." Conrart felt himself falling into a gentle void then and knew nothing._

* * *

It was near midnight. Gwendal entered the room then. They had to lock the door to Conrad's office so the boy would not get in. There's no telling what would happen if the future was known to the boy. He slipped the teddy he had made for Conrad at this age. "Mmm..." the boy murmured smiling, hugging the bear, "Arigatou Aniiue..."

Gwendal blushed faintly at the cute sight. A memory entering his mind..

"_Here," said young Gwendal, handing his little brother a brightly coloured box, "It will help keep nightmares away."_

_Brown eyes widened with delight as Conrart lifted the lid, looking back at him with bright black button eyes was a teddy bear. "For me?"_

_Gwendal nodded._

"_Arigatou Aniiue!" the little boy cheered, hugging his older brother._

"_Happy Birthday, Connie," Gwendal murmured, hugging the little boy back._

Yuri was right, Gwendal decided. The boy may not be Conrad, but he was Conrart, they had to make him feel as welcome as they can. Because Shin Makoku was no longer a place of hatred.

* * *

When he woke it was morning. He was surprised to find a black teddy in his arms. "Good morning," said a voice, "are you feeling better?" Conrart looked to find the blond man whom he thought to be his mother the night before was sitting beside him. "S-sumimasen, K-Kakka," he murmured, "Did I sleep in?"

"No worries," the blond man, whom the boy mistaken to be his mother, said as he laid his hand on the boy's brow, "Your fever went down through the night, Yuri asked me to watch over you." He put some clothes on the bed then. "You can put these on for now," said Wolfram, giving him a red tunic and black pants, "I can't find others for some reason, but we'll go out shopping later."

"Sumimasen..." he murmured again

"What for?" said Wolfram gently, though he was getting quite annoyed with all the apologies.

"For all the trouble..."

"Oi kozo," the blond sighed, resting a hand on Conrart's small head, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about; surely you don't expect to wear this outfit and your pyjamas during your stay here. When Yuri and I found you, you're clothes looked like they never fitted you."

Conrart looked at him with wide brown eyes. The silver specks sparkled with wonder at the kindness and the truth shown by this handsome blond man. "Yuri? As in the month of July?" the boy questioned, "Is he the Soukoku man I saw yesterday? Are you and he engaged?"

"Hai," said Wolfram, "I believe Gunter already told you that you're in another dimension–"

"Hai," was the immediate answer.

"—all right, in this dimension Yuri is currently the Maoh of Shin Makoku," Wolfram finished. Big brown eyes lit up. "Sugoi, Yuri-heika must be lucky to be marrying someone as beautiful as you!"

"Well," said Wolfram, smiling proudly, "he should be, seeing that I put all my love for him and our daughter, it's embarrassing half of the things he does." For some reason the boy found funny as he could not help laughing. Wolfram noted that for the first time they _met_, Conrart laughed. Hearing the boy laugh, Wolfram felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He remembered how Conrad used to laugh like that... before Dan Hiri died.

"I believe introductions are in order," said Wolfram bringing his mind to the present, "I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld; your name is Conrart am I right?"

"Conrart Weller," the boy confirmed, "you said your name is Wolfram? That's my little brother's name." He looked at the blond head to toe, "You look like him too, only grown up. He's still a baby."

"Really?" said Wolfram, amused, "Hard to imagine a Wolfram in another dimension."

"I wonder if there's a _me_ in this dimension," Conrart wondered, "or even Aniiue..." Wolfram decided not to answer. The poor kid was probably already confused enough.

It was breakfast when they saw Conrart led by Gunter again. The little boy was immensely shy and very afraid, with good reason too. When Wolfram could not convince the boy to come out of the room, he asked the kid if he was more comfortable having Gunter with him. The boy agreed to this and waited until Gunter came.

He looked quite handsome in the outfit, even it had once belonged to Wolfram. It surprised Yuri to see his godfather was once this boy. Conrad wasn't shy for one; neither was he timid.

"Gunter-sama told me you are the current Maoh of Shin Makoku," Conrart said to him. He bowed then, "I'm sorry I was rude yesterday."

Yuri laid his hands on the boy's shoulders. Brown eyes widened slightly. _Where had he felt these hands before?_

"It's all right," he said, "You were scared last night weren't you."

"Mmhh..." said Conrart, nodding.

* * *

They had to come up with a lie if ever the boy were to get back into his original state. Yuri, Gwendal and Gunter stayed up half the night, pouring over many of the books in the library trying to find a way to rescue Conrad. If what Gisela had said was true, there had to be a way to undo Akuma's curse.

Wolfram had told Greta the situation the night before so the little girl understood what was happening. The little princess peeked over to see a very cute little boy talking to Yuri. _This i what Uncle Conrad looked like as a boy_, she thought to herself, _Kawaii_.

It was then Yuri noticed his little girl was looking over. "Greta," Yuri introduced, "this is the little boy Wolfram and I found, he's a bit frightened because he is from another dimension. We have to make him feel welcomed, okay?"

"Okay," Greta answered cheerily. They ate breakfast quietly with a talk of the going-ons for the day. Conrart observed with awe. It was a very pleasant company. Greta turned towards him then, her brown eyes shining in merriment. "Want to see the garden after breakfast?" asked Greta, "It's a nice place to play."

Conrart looked questioningly at Gunter. Gunter nodded his head, telling him it was safe to go with Greta. "WHat games do you play?" she asked then. Conrart shyly describe the games his Aniiue taught him.

He did not notice that Yuri and Wolfram were looking at him as a cute little thing. Gwendal was quitly eating his breakfast, a slight blush coloured his cheeks. Anissina had a really hard tim trying not to squeal. WHY DID THOSE BIG BROWN EYES HAVE TO BE SOOOOO CUTE?

* * *

Over the next couple of days since boy's arrival, Yuri had to remind himself that this boy wasn't Conrad, he was _**Conrart**_. He still had his tongue tied with the pronunciation. When he told the young one of it, the boy just shrugged and said, "Aniiue calls me 'Connie' at times."

"Do I have permission to call you Connie?" Yuri asked. The boy looked at him as if he was mad. _A king? Asking for permission?_

"Yes Heika," Connie said politely, "It's all right to call me Connie." He saw the pendant around Yuri's neck then. "Heika," Connie asked, "Are you of the Wincott descendant?"

"No," said Yuri, looking up for the paperwork, "Why do you ask?"

"Your pendant, Heika," Connie explained looking away timidly, "I've seen Lord Odell Von Wincott, in the Shin Makoku I lived in, wear the crest not too long ago." Yuri looked down at his pendant. The droplet shape blue jewel was as blue as ever. "A very good friend of mine gave it to me not too long ago," Yuri explained, "It was given to him by a very good friend of his as well."

"Why, Heika?"

Yuri's eyes softened. "Because that good friend of his wanted to protect him in her own way," he paused for a moment, "she told him it was a charm to shield him from harm."

"So ka..." the young boy murmured in awe. "Ne ne, Heika?"

"Heika yu na, Na- iie, Connie," said Yuri, looking playfully annoyed, "I have a name you know."

"D-demo..." the little boy stuttered.

"It's easy," Yuri told him, leaning toward the little boy playfully, "Come on."

"D-Demo..." Conrart stuttered again. To his surprise, Yuri pulled him close. "Say my name or I'll be forced to tickle you..."

"Eh?" Connie exclaimed, his eyes widening with horror. _Who had told him of his ticklish sides?_

"Say it. Come on," Yuri said cheerfully, "Yu-u-ri."

"Y-Yuri..."

"That's a start," Yuri chuckled, ruffling the soft mop of brown hair. _I don't care what you went through_, Yuri thought to himself, _I'll do anything to make you happy while you're here. I want you to be happy here with me. Just like when I was lost._


End file.
